Wish Granted
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Everyone wants a second chance; and everyone else wish they had it. What if by chance Obito's wish got granted?...however...it may all be in vain for him to come back...
1. Chapter 1

"I wish I had more time to spend with everyone..." Obito whispered as he closed his eyes and slowly died. He took a deep breathe and...he took a deep breathe and...he took another deep breathe and..."What the hell?! How long is it suppose to take for me to die!"

"A long time." A childish voice said with a giggle. Obito opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned when he noticed he was on top of a rocky hill with a small child that had wolf two tails and ears. "Hello!"

"What the heck!? I thought I was dead!" Obito exclaimed.

"Well...you are...sort of." The little girl said. "Right now you're in an out of body state that I caused."

"You caused? What do you mean?! Why am I not dead?"

"Because I heard your wish." She told Obito.

"My wish?"

"I wish I had more time to spend with everyone...you sounded so sad..." The little girl told him as tears came to her eyes. "So...so...sad..."

"Gah! Don't cry!" Obito told her as he went to pat her head, but his hands went right through her. She giggled at his expression.

"You're a ghost!"

"So...this is my fate, to haunt people..." Obito said grimly. The little girl looked at him sadly and was about to comfort him when... "I know! I'll haunt those assholes Uchiha! Muwahahaha! And then I'll play a prank on Kakashi and Sensei!"

The little girl fell flat on her face. She quickly recovered.

"You're not gonna be a ghost for long, so don't get use to it!" She told Obito as she hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm not!? Ah...man...WAIT?!" Obito started to panic. "Is the reason...am I going to hell...Look, I know I pulled some pranks and stuff-"

"You're funny." The girl interrupted, then giggled. "You're just here, because I need to retrieve your body and fix it."

"Fix it?"

_________

"Ah, so much digging...so much..." The little girl said as she held her hands over Obito's broken physical body. Obito was in a corner throwing up...or trying to. Ghost can't vomit, can they? "It is ready! It is ready! Baby's new mommy is ready!"

"It looks good as new!" Obito exclaimed excitedly, then noticed something. "I look girly! You grew my hair out!"

"Course! I made skin softer and paler and curvy! Baby must have more delicate mom!" She exclaimed as she bounced around Obito on the tip of her feet. "Baby coming!"

"Baby? What the hell?! What do you mean "mommy"!? And who the hell is baby?!" Obito asked the little girl in slight anger and mainly frustration. The little girl stopped moving and started sniffing as tears came to her eyes. "No-no-no-no! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"W-weally..." She said as she continued sniffing. Obito's head bobbed up and down. She smiled. "Yea!"

"Please answer my questions."

"I heard your wish...so sad...so sad...I am baby! I look to be born! I need mama! You are way baby can be born again!" She told him.

"Why do you need to be born again?" Obito asked curiously.

"Cause baby must full-fill destiny! Baby was born for reason!" She told Obito with a big grin on her face.

"So...I'm "mommy"...whose...d-daddy?" Obito asked with a big blush.

"Anyone mommy wants." She told Obito. "'Nough talk! Back in body!"

"But-" The girl pushed a now tangible Obito down. Obito's body lied still for a minute or two, then it arched up and gasped. The little girl giggled, then jumped inside of Obito's stomach. Obito shouted out in pain, then passed out.

* * *

**OBITO'S POV**

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep....

_Huh...what is that beeping?_

"Body...regenerate...no damage...even better than before...no left eye..." Voices whispered above me. Were they talking about me... I struggled for about a minute or two, but slowly my eye opened.

"OBITO!" Rin shouted as she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I grunted in slight pain. She quickly released me. "Sorry! I'm...I'm just so happy that you're okay!"

"Okay?" I repeated as I looked down at my body. "The little wolf girl really did help me."

"Wolf girl?" Sensei repeated in confusion. He then looked at the doctor. "Is he delusional?"

"He should be dead." Kakashi stated while staring at me weirdly. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You sound like you want me dead!" I told him while crossing my arms. Kakashi frowned.

"Obito, you shouldn't fuss! You're just waking up and getting better." Rin scolded, causing me to pout.

"So, he's okay to go home?" Sensei asked the doctor.

"Actually, the Hokage wants to see him." The doctor told Sensei who frowned.

"What for?" Rin asked worriedly.

"That's classified. Now, I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave." The doctor told them.

"Sensei." I called out worriedly.

"Don't sorry, Obito. I'm not going anywhere." Sensei told me, then gave a pointed looked at the doctor that was about to protest. "Rin, Kakashi, I'll meet you guys tomorrow at 7:30."

"Okay..." Rin said, she then shot me a look. "See you, Obito."

"..." Kakashi nodded his head at me and left along with Rin. I think it was his way of saying see you later or something.

"Ah, Hokage-sama." The doctor said with a slight bow as the Hokage/? walked in.

"How are you feeling, Obito?" The Hokage asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I've been hit by a giant rock." I told him, earning a snort from Sensei. The doctor rolled his eyes; and the Hokage smiled. "What's...what's wrong?"

"Obito...you were dead. We have three witness's that said you were dead. You're body was mangled. What happened?" Hokage asked curiously.

"A little wolf girl..." I whispered.

"Wolf girl?" Sensei repeated in confusion. I nodded my head.

"She bought me back and fixed my body." I told them. For some reason, it wouldn't feel right to tell them that I was her "mommy'. "She said that she heard my wish to live...?"

"I see...Whatever his "wolf girl" did, she recreated every cell lose and fixed every damaged cell. You are in sense like a new born child. Every part of you is new, except for your left eye. It seemed that she did not give you that back." The doctor told me.

"Was this wolf girl a demon?" Hokage asked me, and I shrugged. I couldn't really answer that. I didn't know what she was...just that she needed to be born. "I see...Obito, I'm glad that you are fine. Take care, I will keep checking up on you. You will be released tomorrow back to your clan."

"Kay..." I said as I watched the Hokage walked out followed by the doctor. I looked at Sensei. "Can't I stay with you?" He looked at me surprised.

"Why, Obito-kun?" He asked curiously.

"I don't like it there." I told him while looking down.

"I...I'm sorry, but their your family; and they want you back." Sensei told me. I frowned while still looking down. "Obito..."

"I hate them...well, not Itachi..." I whispered as tears came to my eyes. I sniffed, then jumped when I felt a hand land on my head. I looked up to see Sensei smiling at me.

"Listen to me, Obito. If anyone of them gets out of line, tell me and I'LL personally DEAL with them. I don't care who they are." Sensei told me as he ruffled my hair. "Besides, you're so pretty now, I doubt anyone them will be picking on you the way you think they are."

"..." I blushed and knocked Sensei's hand off of my head. He laughed.

"Go to sleep, Obito..."

___________

While I was sleeping (dreaming about nothing really), I kept feeling something brush over my face. Was that a hand? I slowly opened my eyes and jumped when I came face to face with Kakashi. I opened my mouth to yell, but he covered it with his hand.

"Oy, don't yell." Kakashi told me; then, he slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. Kakashi sighed as he sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Seeing." He answered as if that REALLY answered anything.

"Seeing?" I repeated while crossing my arms and while raising my eyebrow.

"That's what I said." He said as he looked away from me. Was his cheeks pink? I wonder why.

"...okay then...Did you find anything?" I asked teasingly. I winced as he rounded his head and glared at me.

"I see you!"

"So?"

"You're suppose to be dead!" He declared. I frowned.

"You said that earlier!"

"Because its true! You died! I saw you dying...bleeding..."

"You act like you want me dead." I told him as I looked down. I gasped when a hand grabbed my chin and turned my face to Kakashi. He looked frustrated.

"I...I don't..."

"..." What DID he want?

"Obito...I want you to be real..." Kakashi said, causing me to look at him in surprise at his sad tone. He had tears in his eyes.

"Kakashi..."

"Please, be real..." Kakashi whispered as he leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. _Kakashi..._ Just then, the door opened. POOF, Kakashi was gone.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard something." The nurse said. I nodded my head.

"I just had a freaky nightmare." I told her. "Or maybe really strange dream..."

* * *

I no owny naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THIS IS AN AU! ITACHI IS 13 1/2. SASUKE IS FOUR! NARUTO IS FOUR AND THE NINE TAILS DOES NOT EXIST YET!**

_"Because its true! You died! I saw you dying...bleeding..."_

_"You act like you want me dead." I told him as I looked down. I gasped when a hand grabbed my chin and turned my face to Kakashi. He looked frustrated._

_"I...I don't..."_

_"..." What DID he want?_

_"Obito...I want you to be real..." Kakashi said, causing me to look at him in surprise at his sad tone. He had tears in his eyes._

_"Kakashi..."_

_"Please, be real..." Kakashi whispered as he leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. Kakashi... Just then, the door opened. POOF, Kakashi was gone._

_"Are you alright? I thought I heard something." The nurse said. I nodded my head._

_"I just had a freaky nightmare." I told her. "Or maybe really strange dream..."_

* * *

"..." Obito sighed as he waited for someone in his "family" to come pick him up. He frowned and crossed his arms. Why the hell did they want HIM?! He heard what they said behind his back...no one really cared...except maybe his aunt, who he stayed with, or Itachi...Obito blushed slightly at the mention of the slightly younger boy. Itachi was a couple of months younger than Obito, but he had the mindset of a 25 year old. Itachi had also become a slight jerk.

"Obito." A voice said, causing Obito to look. It was Fugaku Uchiha.

OBITO'S POV

"Ah-Uchiha-sama..."

_"What the hell is he doing here!?" _ I thought in shock and suspicion as I stood out of the chair. I waited for him to sign me out of the hospital, then followed him out.

"Is my aunt sick or busy?" I asked Fugaku curiously causing him to glance in my direction while still walking towards "home".

"She is neither, though I understand why you asked." Fugaku answered, his face still blank. "the reason I came to get you was, because from now on...you'll be living with my intermediate family and me.

"L-l-l-living with you!?" I exclaimed earning a glare. "Why am I moving?!"

"You are moving because of the new information we've received thanks to our personal in-tells." Fugaku explained. "You were apparently and ironically blessed by a wolf "demon" to give "birth" to her human form."

"How did-"

"From this day forth, you will be known as Itachi's betrothed."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!?" Obito protested, but quickly shut up when Fugaku shot him a mean look.

"You will bear him the ultimate heir." He finished. "Your things have already been moved to the room besides Itachi."

_________

I glared and picked at the food that cousin Mikoto cooked. I just couldn't find it in me to eat...I miss my aunt. It seemed that my appetite was on the same train as as freedom.

"Obito-dear, I was told by your Mizuki that this was your favorite food." Mikoto said to me. I nodded my head. Sure, sesame chicken severed on top of shrimp fried rice was my favorite (**AN: REALLY, IT'S MY FAVORITE! I NEVER GET TIRED OF IT!)**...IF my aunt was cooking it. "Oh, are you still feeling sick? Maybe you should try to eat some."

"..." I ate some to appease her.

"Obi-chan?" Sasuke said, causing me to look his way. He looked down while blushing slightly in a neverous way. "Do you want to train with me after dinner?"

AW...He's so cute...

"Are you going to play with your kunei?" Mikoto asked Sasuke, whose cheeks puffed up.

"We're going to TRAIN." Sasuke corrected her.

"I'm sure Obito will be happy to show you a move or two." Fugaku told Sasuke. I nodded my head. Sigh...it looks like the decision has been made for me.

"Will you come to Aniki?" Sasuke asked Itachi, who gave him a small smile.

"Sure. I have no more missions for the rest of this week." Itachi told him.

___________

"He's an adorable kid." I stated out loud to Itachi, who was carrying a sleeping Sasuke. It was better talking awkwardly than being in awkward silence.

"When he wants to be." Itachi replied back, his face blank.

"Itachi...?"

"...?" He isn't saying anything, but I know he's listening.

"Do...do you know that..." Damn it! It's hard to say it...

REGULAR POV

"We are to be married." Itachi finished. Obito nods his head while blushing. Itachi glances at him. "Unfortunately, it's true. And yes, I know."

"WHAT-" Obito started, but quickly quieted down when Sasuke shifted. "What do YOU mean UNFORTUNATELY!? You're not the pick of the litter!"

"Actually, I am wanted by many. You should consider yourself lucky." Itachi pointed out to Obito who glared at him. "Hardly anyone vid for your attention."

"Yeah, if anyone them knew what a jerk you were they wouldn't! Asshole!" Obito told him as he ran into the house and to "his" room. Obito wiped at his eyes. "Damn dust! Stupid Itachi..."

"Obito..." Mikoto called out as she opened the door to his room. She walked in with a smile on her face, which soon turned into a frown when she saw that he was crying. She quickly went to comfort him by hugging him. "Aw...What's wrong, Obito-sweety?"

"I'm not crying." Obito said defensively, dissipate his sniffing and teary eyes.

"Of course not..." Mikoto agreed. "Is this about Itachi and the marriage?"

"Itachi's a jerk...I can get someone to like me." Obito whispered.

"Of course, you can. You're very beautiful Obito. Even before you went on...that mission." Mikoto told Obito, who blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Handsome!" Obito corrected, causing Mikoto to giggle.

"You're much to pretty to be handsome." She told Obito, earning a pout. "I'll have a little _talk_ to Itachi and straighten him out."

"You don't have to-" Obito started, but Mikoto shook her head as she got up.

"Nonsense! Just because his father let's him have his way and do and say anything he wants to, doesn't mean I will." With that said, Mikoto left the room with a emotional exhausted Obito. Obito sighed as he thought about how the day was wasted going over "wedding plans" and stuff. Tomorrow, he was going to visit his friends.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!

Obito yawned as he got up at around 6:45 and walked to the bathroom. Had he been fully awake, he would have heard the shower going. Nether the less...he didn't. So he opened the door, which was unlocked for some reason and walked in. And what did he see...

"AH! I-I-ITACHI!" Obito exclaimed frozen on the spot as he saw Itachi in all his naked holy, fine, drool worthy, god-like, mesmerizing, chiseled, smoking hott, did i mention HE WAS F~INE! Itachi glanced at Obito, who glanced back.

"Obito-baby, are you okay?" Mikoto asked as she walked in behind Obito. She glanced at Itachi, who was glaring at Obito. "Come on Obito-dear, you can use my restroom."

She took Obito's arm and led him out of the bathroom.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. I told him to leave the door unlock in case Sasuke has to potty." She informed a blushing Obito. Obito said nothing, but nodded his head. Mikoto giggled. "Oh...you're blushing, how cute!"

"I'm not blushing! It's...I hit my face on the door...or something." Obito told her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, now hurry and wash up. Breakfast is served at 7:10."

* * *

"What are your plans for today?" Fugaku asked Obito as they finished eating.

"I am going to find my sensei and team mates. Maybe I'll get to train today." Obito informed Fugaku, who frowned slightly. He was about to say something, but Mikoto shot him a look.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Mikoto told Obito, who smiled at her. "Oh, and Itachi has something to say to you. Don't you?"

"..." Itachi glared at his mother, who glared back. He **almost** flinched, so he shifted his glare to Obito. Sasuke watched all this in amusement. His mother had his father and brother under her heel.

**FLASHBACK**

"AND WHY IN THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR INTENDED! OBITO IS VERY BEAUTIFUL! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER."

"..."

"DO YOU THINK SHE WAS UGLY?!"

"Um..."

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU THINK ALL WOMEN ARE UGLY" Mikoto shouted at Itachi, who flinched.

"What are you talking about Mother-" Itachi started, but Mikoto cut him off.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Yea?"

"SO, YOU'RE WEREN'T LISTENING!" She sent Itachi a glare. "DURING BREAKFAST TOMORROW, YOU **WILL **APOLOGIZE! IF YOU DON'T...LET'S JUST SAY I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE **VERY** UNHAPPY."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I said, DON'T you?" His mother repeated.

"I apologize for...being inconsiderate." Itachi slowly got out. He kind of sounded like he was choking. Obito nodded his head. "May I be excused."

"Yes, you may." Fugaku told Itachi, who got up and left.

"Can I spend the day with you, since I don't have school?" Sasuke asked Obito, who smiled at Sasuke and nodded his head.

______________

"Obito!" Rin greeted as Obito, carrying Sasuke on his shoulders, walked up to his team mates and teacher.

"Hi-ya, guys." Obito greeted back. He took Sasuke down.

"And who is this cute, little guy?" Minato asked Obito. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and glared at Minato.

"I'm Sasuke, and I'm not cute!" Sasuke told Minato, who chuckled.

"He's my little cousin." Obito told them.

"He looks a lot like you." Rin pouted out.

"Really?" Obito asked, then studied Sasuke, who was studing him. They both shrugged at the same time, earning a sweat-drop from Obito's team mates. "Don't see it."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked Obito, who smiled at Minato.

"I've come to train!

"I don't know, Obito..." Rin said, causing Obito to look at her. "You just got out of the hospital..."

"All the more reason to train." Obito countered. Minato sighed, but nodded his head.

"But, sensei-" Rin started, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Rin, you know as well as I do that Obito what Obito wants, he'll usually whine about it until he gets it." Kakashi told her, earning a glare from Obito. Obito stuck his tounge out at Kakashi. "Real mature."

"Today, its everyone against me." Minato told them. They all nodded their heads.

"Can I train too?" Sasuke asked hopefully while displaying Puppy dog eyes version 3.

"Hm...you can be on my team." Minato said, earning a gasp from everyone.

"Kay!"

"Sensei...what if he gets hurt! He's my responsibility." Obito complied. Minato smirked.

"You won't lay a finger on me least of all him." Minato said confidently. He picked Sasuke up, then closed his eyes. "Catch me, if you can." With that...he disappeared.

**HERE IT IS! THE UPDATE YOU ALL VOTED FOR ON THE POLL POSTED IN MY BIO! VOTE AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER UPDATE! PEACE! **

**^.^V**

**oH, AND I NO OWNY NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T SO SAD!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"I've come to train!**_

_**"I don't know, Obito..." Rin said, causing Obito to look at her. "You just got out of the hospital..."**_

_**"All the more reason to train." Obito countered. Minato sighed, but nodded his head.**_

_**"But, sensei-" Rin started, but Kakashi interrupted her.**_

_**"Rin, you know as well as I do that Obito what Obito wants, he'll usually whine about it until he gets it." Kakashi told her, earning a glare from Obito. Obito stuck his tounge out at Kakashi. "Real mature."**_

_**"Today, its everyone against me." Minato told them. They all nodded their heads.**_

_**"Can I train to?" Sasuke asked hopefully while displaying Puppy dog eyes version 3.**_

_**"Hm...you can be on my team." Minato said, earning a gasp from everyone.**_

_**"Kay!"**_

_**"Sensei...what if he gets hurt! He's my responiblty." Obito complied. Minato smirked.**_

_**"You won't lay a finger on me least of all him." Minato said confidently. He picked Sasuke up, then closed his eyes. "Catch me, if you can." With that...he disapeared.

* * *

**_

"..." Obito frowned as he sat with his back against a tree. Apparently, he was the "bait". Oh, well... He groaned in "pain". He almost smirked when he heard Sasuke's whispering. "Man...I don't think...maybe I shouldn't be training. Rin and Kakashi-baka left me. I expected it out of Kakashi, but Rin...Man."

Five, four, three, two, one- "Obi-chan."

"No!" Minato shouted out as he tried to reach for Sasuke, who was running towards Obito. He then blinked when a net came out of no where and trapped him.

"Got you!" Rin said cheerfully as she came out of her hiding place, only to pout when Minato turned into a log. "Dang!"

OBITO'S POV

"Are you okay, Obi-chan?" Sasuke asked worriedly. I nodded my head as I stood up.

"At least, we have a captive." Kakashi said, causing me to frown.

"We are NOT using Sasuke." I told him.

"Why not? Sensei can't resist helping people, especially defenseless children." Kakashi pointed out.

"No! I don't care if I'm bait, but I draw the line at Sasuke." I told Kakashi, who frowned.

"It's not real. He won't be harmed." Kakashi said. I shook my head causing him to sigh. "Fine."

"I said N-uh...did you just say fine." I asked in disbelief. He glared at me. "Moody..."

"Lunch time!" Minato shouted as he came out of nowhere. I jumped slightly.

"Idiot." I heard Kakashi mumbled. THAT! UGH! Before I could say something, Sasuke squealed happily.

"It's Aniki!" Sasuke said as he ran to Itachi. What was THAT jerk doing here? "What are you doing here, Aniki?"

"I am here to retrieve you and Obito." Itachi answered as his eyes scanned over the group. When they landed on me, he said. "Let's go."

"Fine." I would aruge, but it would be no use. Fugaku wanted, Fugaku got. I knew it was him that made Itachi come get me. "See you guys later."

"Take care Obito." Minato-sensei told me.

"Rest up." Rin said as she gave me a small hug. I nodded my head, then turned to Kakashi. The jerk wasn't even looking at me! I huffed and walked away.

"Ja, Kakashi-baka!"

* * *

REGULAR POV

"And then they thought they had him, but he turned into a tree stump." Sasuke finished explaining to his mother, who giggled at Obito's pout.

"We DID have him." Obito told her. She just nodded her head and giggled. "I'll be waiting at the table."

Obito walked out of the main kitchen into the dining area and sat down across from Itachi, who was just sitting there. Obito watched as Itachi read a scroll.

"Watch cha' reading 'Tachi?" Obito asked curiously. Itachi looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Tachi?" He asked, wondering where he got the nick-name from. Obito blushed slightly.

"I...uh. I didn't feel like saying your name all the way." Obito told Itachi, who rolled his eyes.

"One sylbol." Itachi pointed out. Obito's eyes narrowed.

"So, I don't feel like saying your stupid name all the time." Obito told Itachi, who rolled his eyes again. "I hope your eyes roll out of your head!"

"Childish." Itachi stated, then went back to reading the scroll. Obito crossed his arms and glared at Itachi.

"Jerk."

"Pet names already." Mikoto joked as she and Sasuke placed food on the table. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the comment while Obito choked on air.

"What's pet names?" Sasuke asked Mikoto.

"Terms of enderment. It's nick names that only two romantically involved people call each other." She explained as she sat down. She motioned for Sasuke to seat too. He took a seat next to Obito.

"No, way!" Obito shouted as he jumped up and stompped out of the dining room and house.

* * *

OBITO'S POV

Itachi is such a jerk. I thought as I stomped to my favorite look out spot. I went there when I needed some alone time. It was really good pretty; and no one knew where it wa-

"Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch?" Damn it,Kakashi! Why does he have to ruin my alone time! I was just about to go into a rant! Damn him! "Are you still there? You know, you shouldn't try to think so hard. You might hurt yourself."

"What do you want, Kakashi?" I asked in annoyance. Who does he think he is! He's so over-confident, selfish, jerk, hot-Whoa! Hold the phone. What did I just think?

"I wanted some time alone." He told me as he sat down. I sighed and turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you want some time alone; besides, you got here first." I pointed out. I jumped slightly when his hand grabbed my wrist in a gentle but firm hold. "Kakashi?"

"We can share. I'll be quiet if you are." He told me. I shrugged and plopped onto the ground next to him. His hand was still on my wrist for some odd reason; and for some even odder reason, I didn't mind. It was a nice moment watching the way the wind danced across the grass and water. "Of course, it'll be hard for you to be quiet."

Cross that, it WAS-I repeat-WAS a nice moment.

I snatched my hand back and glared at him. I was about to call him an asshole, when started talking.

"You should ease yourself back into training." He told me, causing me to frown. "You were really tired after only a couple of hours of training; and you weren't doing that much."

"I'm not a baby, Kakash-"

"I'm not saying you are." Kakashi said as he cut me off. What the heck is he looking at me like that for? "I'm saying just take it easy."

"Che." I crossed my arms. "You're not the boss of m-"

KISS! Is Kakashi kissing me! OMG! Why am I not doing anything? Do something body!

REGULAR POV

Obito slowly pulled away from Kakashi, who let him.

"Kashi..." Obito mumbled still in a daze as pink graced his cheeks. Obito shook his head to clear his mind. "Kakashi-"

POOF! Kakashi vanished, causing Obito to growl.

"Damn it! That's the second time he's done that!" Obito shouted in annoyance.

"Talking to yourself is a good sign of insanity." Itachi said, causing Obito to jump. "And flinching is a good sign that you're a poor ninja."

"Criticizing is a good sign that you have nothing better to do than watch other people fail." Obito told him. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're calling yourself a failure." Itachi asked him, causing him to puff his cheeks.

"You saying that you watch me all the time." Obito pointed out. He blinked in surprise when Itachi's face turned to that of shock. Itachi quickly recovered. "You do, don't you!"

"Why would I want to watch you? I don't have to see you in order to know that everyone calls you the failure of the clan." Itachi snapped, causing Obito to flinch. Obito jumped up and ran off.

"Asshole!" Obito shouted.

* * *

**There, updated! Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to review and vote on the poll that's on my profile for quicker updates! Thanks again! Kiss, Kiss!**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto, cause all the pretty boys would be my slaves...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
